La ultima esperanza
by Otohiime
Summary: Deidara sufre de cáncer al estomago y es internado permanentemente en un hospital en Kyoto, al ver que el gringo es demasiado joven para portar esta enfermedad llaman al doctor especializado en cáncer a investigar el porque de su enfermedad,quien es Tobi.


El cuarto donde se encontraba siempre estaba tan frío y sin vida, que parecía que le enfermaba mas estar allí que en otro lugar. Esa sensación de soledad lo hacia sentirse mas enfermo que nunca y quizás no haya nadie ni nada que lo haga sentir mejor.

Y las flores de cerezo comenzaron a florecer, comenzaba la primavera y con ella un nuevo estilo de vida

.: La ultima esperanza :.

by ¤ NaDy ¤

Era lo mismo todos los días, la misma pesadilla, desde que lo tuvieron que internar no pudo hacer nada mas que estar en ese ambiente de cuatro paredes que lo separaba del mundo exterior. Pero si podía echarle la culpa a alguien mas seria a la enfermedad que lo trajo hasta ese horrible hospital. Cáncer al estómago, él no sabia nada de esta enfermedad, jamás la había oído antes pero había escuchado que los doctores no podían explicar el porque del mal si el era tan joven, generalmente esta enfermedad es mas propensa en personas maduras según ellos. Pero eso ya no le importaba, quería salir de ese horrible lugar, quería llevar una vida normal como antes y sin obstáculos, quería convertirse de una vez por todas en un gran artista reconocido por todos.

- Cuando salga de este horrible lugar lo haré uhn!! - se dijo para sí el gringo que se encontraba postrado en la cama del hospital.

El chico gringo tenia una pijama larga blanca con lunares rojos. A su costado tenia un tocador que hacia juego con los muebles de la fría habitación y encima una sopa fría que no la había terminado por el simple hecho de desobedecer las ordenes de la enfermera que lo cuidaba. Ella no le caía para nada, lo único que hacia era quejarse de su trabajo y obligarlo a comer de una manera descuidada, pero si él no comía le regañarían a ella así que simplemente no lo hacía.

Hoy vendría a verlo el doctor especialista en cáncer en todo el país, a ver su caso, y Sakura, así se llamaba la enfermera, había limpiado todo. De pronto entro la chica pelirrosa al cuarto y avanzó hacia el chico para recoger el plato.

- Prepárate que dentro de media hora viene el doctor, niño... - dijo sin ganas como de costumbre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la sopa estaba casi intacta reaccionó inmediatamente - ...kuso! no has comido la sopa de nuevo mocoso?!

- No tenia hambre - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a la enfermera y dirigió su mirada a la ventana

- Vas a comerte esta sopa quieras o no! - dijo ella dejando el plato encima del tocador y salió cerrando la puerta fuertemente

- ...

Prendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar los canales rápidamente con aburrimiento, no había ninguno que le sea interesante. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de salir lo mas rápido posible de ese hospital, quería volver al instituto y ser un chico normal como antes. Cuando llegó al canal 132 se quedó dormido.

- Hey Deidara!! - le dijo una voz de un joven entre sueños, su voz era cálida y lo hacia sentir bien

- Quizás solo estoy soñando con un ángel - se dijo entre sueños

- No...soy el doctor que venia a verte - dijo la voz alegremente

- Doctor... mmm ... ... ah!!... - se levanto rápidamente mirando al portador de esa bella voz

- Hola - dijo alegremente el doctor

Tenia puesta una chaqueta blanca como todos los doctores y por dentro tenia unas extrañas ropas negras, había dejado un maletín encima de la esquina de la cama. Su rostro mostraba una alegría contagiosa y que parecía nunca acabar.

- Ano...hola... - el gringo miro rápidamente su tarjeta de identificación - Tobi-sensei

- Sabes porque estoy aquí no? - dijo el azabache

- Ehm...supongo que para verme no?

- Je...si quería averiguar el porque de tu enfermedad, sabias que eres muy joven para portarla? Un joven de 15 años no puede tener esta enfermedad

- Si uhn!! ya había escuchado eso de los otros doctores

- Bien entonces podríamos ser amigos?

- Ah?...cuando se ha visto que un doctor y su paciente sean amigos?

- Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante, mientras este haciéndote las pruebas así que tenemos que llevarnos bien no? - dijo carismáticamente el doctor

- Como sea - respondió sin ganas

- Ya vengo... voy a pedir tu historial no te muevas Dei-chan

- Eh?? Dei-chan? kuso ¬¬ - dijo el gringo molesto por el sufijo que le había puesto el doctor - es muy infantil para ser un doctor

El azabache salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Otro doctor se encontraba afuera esperando, tenia pearcing alrededor de la nariz, debajo de la boca y en las orejas, tenia unos ojos raros y que inspiraban miedo. Tobi cambió su rostro alegre y se puso serio.

- Ya sabe las consecuencias de la enfermedad Pein-sensei? - le preguntó al doctor pelirrojo

- No hemos podido decirle nada

- Sus padres?

- Solo vivía con su madre, y ella, al enterarse de la enfermedad de su hijo se volvió loca y fue internada en un manicomnio, el paciente no sabe nada de eso - dijo mirando fijamente a su colega

- Su historial...

- Aquí esta - le entregó un archivo con muchos papeles dentro y el azabache comenzó a leer rápidamente

- Que?...hace solo 2 meses que se detectó la enfermedad y ya esta en el nivel 3? - dijo muy asombrado

- Si...es un caso muy raro y no creo que este chico pase este año

- Es...es imposible!! - seguía asombrado pasando las hojas rápidamente

- Por eso lo llamamos, usted podría tener el mejor tratamiento para este caso, hemos pensado que comenzaríamos aplicándole suero ya que su cuerpo no asimila los alimentos, ha bajado mucho de peso estos 3 últimos días y nisiquiera quiere comer...

- Usted ya debería saber que este chico no tiene esperanzas - le interrumpió el azabache - no podemos hacer nada mas que aplicarle sedantes para que su muerte sea pacífica y no tan dolorosa

- ...

- he venido aquí principalmente para averiguar el porque del mal y eso es lo que voy a hacer

- como desee, ojalá su estancia en Kyoto sea de su agrado, con permiso - se fue directo a las escaleras y bajo rápidamente

El doctor miro fijamente por donde su colega se había ido pensando en el chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y que tenia tan poco tiempo de vida.

- Bah!! Que aburrido, no hay nada que ver - decía el gringo mientras cambiaba de canal rápidamente y sin interés

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. El doctor entró a la habitación y metió el archivo lleno de papeles a la maleta que había traído consigo y comenzó a buscar otras cosas dentro sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa que hacia sentir tan bien a Deidara. Después se sentó al costado del gringo con unos instrumentos médicos que Deidara no reconocía y se lo puso en su muñeca mientras que veía un reloj y apuntaba en un papel.

- Que hace? uhn!! - dijo el gringo extrañado

- Te estoy midiendo la presión

- Y que tiene que ver eso con mi enfermedad?

- Olvida tu enfermedad por un rato, quieres? háblame de ti

- De mi?...mmm...como...que?

- Que piensas hacer cuando te den de alta?

- Bueno... - el gringo se puso a pensar en su futura carrera como artista y todo lo que haría después de eso, tenía una gran sonrisa - seré...un gran artista como mi ídolo Sasori-sama

- El es tu ídolo?

- Si uhn!! A ganado muchos premios gracias a su arte, algún día seré como él uhn!!... - decía muy feliz - claro que yo me voy a dedicar a la cerámica

- Ojalá logres tus sueños

- Arigatou Tobi-sensei, yo se que lo haré

- ...claro

Así pasaron toda la tarde hablando y hablando mientras el doctor lo revisaba. Pasaron los días, las semanas. Deidara se sentía feliz al estar cerca de su nuevo "amigo" y que por lo menos ya tenia algo nuevo que hacer, sentía que si su doctor preferido dejaba de ir a verlo no sabia que haría, sin embargo Tobi siempre le decía que lo vería todos los días. El doctor también estaba encariñándose mucho con su paciente, quizás demasiado. Pero así como pasaban los días su salud iba empeorando poco a poco, había bajado considerablemente de peso, ya no podía ingerir alimentos y solo le ponían suero. Los dolores de estómago se hacían mas agudos cada vez y tenían que ponerle mas sedantes cada vez. Eso le preocupaba a Deidara, si estaba en el hospital no podía seguir empeorando, estaba comenzando a sospechar pero no lo iba a creer sentía que todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir. Tenía que preguntarle a su doctor, a su amigo, el no le iba a mentir.

Las rosadas hojas del árbol de cerezo se movían fuertemente detrás de la ventana con el fuerte viento, como si fueran a caerse...era inicio del otoño y tiempo en que toda la esperanza de la primavera cayera poco a poco

- Tobi-sensei!! - dijo con un poco de resentimiento una tarde

- Que pasa Dei-chan? - preguntó el doctor mientras le oscultaba su desnudo pecho

- Quiero preguntarle algo...

- Dime...

- Pero prométame que me responderá con la verdad - el azabache se puso serio ante el comentario

- Los enfermos vienen al hospital para curarse verdad? uhn!!

- Si, a eso vienen todos no?

- Entonces...por que yo siento que estoy empeorando en vez de mejorar?

- Que?...tu...tu no estas empeorando, es decir...

- Es decir?

- No...la enfermedad que tienes se desarrolla de esta manera - cambio su rostro a la sonrisa de siempre - eso no significa que estas empeorando eh!

- ...dígame...

- eh? - el gringo le miró profundamente a los ojos

- ...dígame la verdad, no me mienta por favor

Sus ojos azules como el cielo lo miraban suplicante, mientras se le humedecían rápidamente. Tobi no podía resistirse, pero a la vez no podía decirle la verdad de su enfermedad. No se atrevería, el gringo lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

- onegai...no me mienta Tobi-sensei...no me mienta!! - decía el gringo mientras su voz se debilitaba por los leves gemidos que soltaba por culpa de las lágrimas que votaba irremediablemente - ...onegai

- Deidara...yo... - el gringo apretó sus manos con fuerza contra la chaqueta blanca que llevaba siempre - no...

- si me miente...y si me llegará a ocurrir algo...jamás se lo perdonaría Tobi-sensei!!

Tobi no sabia que hacer, aunque decida no decirle nada ya seria muy obvio quedarse callado ya que el ponerse nervioso había dado a entender a Deidara que algo malo le pasaba. En su desesperación el doctor abrazó el delgado y frágil cuerpo de su paciente haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente, los dos se olvidaron por un rato de los problemas que tenían.

- Deidara yo no se que decirte

- La verdad...quiero la verdad... haría mal si me la oculta

- No...es anti-ético que un doc...

- No!! yo se lo estoy pidiendo, por favor dígame que me va a pasar - reclamaba mientras era abrazado por su doctor y lloraba desconsoladamente como una niñita

- bien...te lo diré es tu decisión - dijo mirándolo seriamente

- arigatou...Tobi-sensei - el gringo soltó al azabache mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y este la ayudó a ponerse su pijama de nuevo - ...arigatou

Tobi guardó sus instrumentos en su maleta oscura de siempre, ayudo a echarse de nuevo al menor y lo arropó bien, ya que esa noche parecía que iba a ser la noche mas fría y triste de todas las que había pasado con su querido paciente.

Las flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer una por una lentamente como si fueran lagrimas sin consuelo.

- Deidara...tu tienes cáncer al estómago - dijo seriamente el azabache

- eso ya lo sabia...

- pero tu enfermedad - continuó el doctor sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo el menor - es mas seria de lo que parece, ha avanzado mucho

- ...

- ha afectado todo tu estómago y... - tocaba decir la parte mas difícil - me temo que - dijo con voz mas lenta - no podemos hacer nada

- eso que quiere decir Tobi-sensei? acaso no voy a poder comer jamás?

- Ese no es el caso... - dijo un poco sorprendido este por la reacción del menor y por no haber podido entender lo que le trataba de decir

- entonces? - pregunto el menor con mayor preocupación que antes, el doctor no podía decirle la verdad

- el cáncer a avanzado mucho...lo que te quiero decir es... - los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron por la sorpresa, por algún motivo ya sabia lo que iba a decir el mayor - que jamás te vas a poder recuperar

- v..voy a morir? - dijo el gringo tratando de tranquilizarse

- ... - su silencio hizo saber la verdad al joven

- je...algo me decía que todo esto terminaría mal - dijo el menor mirando al vacío y su rostro mostraba una terrible desesperación aunque su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente relajado - ya sabia...okaa-san nunca venia a verme, los doctores no me decían nada...

- Deidara...yo...no quería verte así, triste y...no quería que pierdas tus ganas de vivir...yo...

- no, Tobi-sensei no es su culpa

- ... - sentía un horrible pesar aunque no era tanto como antes, el llevar escondida la verdad

- quiero...quiero vivir feliz el poco tiempo que me queda uhn!! - le miró suplicante a su doctor - quiero vivir mis últimos momentos como una persona normal y sana sin tener que estar en este horrible hospital, haciendo mis deseos realidad

- bien...haremos todo lo que este a tu alcance - dijo el doctor de nuevo con su carismática sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacia sentir tan bien al menor y que lo hizo olvidar del mal que padecía por unos segundos - pero tu salud no es buena

- no!! no me importa haré todo lo posible!! uhn!! - dijo Deidara con un entusiasmo que hacia parecer que nunca supo lo de su enfermedad, Tobi admiró eso, jamás había visto a una persona tan animada después de que le hubieran dicho que iba a morir - comencemos desde mañana Tobi-sensei!!

- Esta bien Dei-chan!! - dijo alegre el doctor - yo...nunca me detendré para encontrar una cura a tu mal

- Uhn!! - sonrió aprobatoriamente

Esa noche Deidara no podía dormir, pensaba en su enfermedad y como moriría y de pronto le venía una horrible angustia y un horrible miedo, desesperación y mas pensamientos traumantes, pero pensaba en la sonrisa de su doctor y de su único amigo y se sentía raramente mejor.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y el estado de salud de Deidara empeoraba cada vez mas, las noches se le hacían mas largas, y las pocas veces que podía conseguir dormir se despertaba sudando y llorando por las horribles pesadillas que tenía, sin embargo no le decía nada a Tobi por que sabia que lo haría sentir culpable por haberle dicho su enfermedad, y según el mayor lo que mas le gustaba de él era su hermosa sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir, así que decidió mostrarse siempre feliz y alegre como si nada le pasará frente a su doctor. Él se extrañaba por el comportamiento tan optimista de este a pesar de que su enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente y de que le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo de vida, pero seguía incansablemente estudiando la posibilidad de encontrar una cura o un tratamiento para retrasar la enfermedad de su paciente.

Todas las tardes Tobi lo sacaba a pasear con su silla de ruedas a diferentes museos y sitios donde, según Deidara, había arte. Cada vez se encariñaba mas y mas con su paciente pero sabia que esa utopía no duraría mucho. Una tarde la enfermedad del gringo empeoró considerablemente y el doctor sabía que ya había entrado en la etapa final de la enfermedad, pasaron los días rápidamente, hasta que una noche...

- Dei-chan creo que deberíamos suspender las salidas a la calle por un tiempo hasta que tu salud se ponga estable de nuevo - dijo el azabache con la misma sonrisa carismática y alegre de siempre

- ... - el enfermo sabia que ya no podría salir nunca mas - uhn!! - le sonrió de manera aprobatoria con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

- no te muevas o el suero no hará efecto eh!

- bien...ya se va? - dijo el gringo que apenas podía hablar

- si...tengo una conferencia hoy, a las 9 para mostrar mis avances de la investigación que estoy haciendo sobre tu enfermedad

- n...no se valla - dijo suplicante - siento algo...algo malo...onegai no se valla Tobi-sensei - se inclinó un poco, su cuerpo no le dejaba mas, estaba demasiado débil - onegai!!

- que?...algo malo? que cosa?...dime que sientes - preguntó preocupado el azabache

- siento...no se...siento algo malo

- debe ser tu imaginación Dei-chan - dijo de nuevo con su alegre sonrisa - esta reunión es realmente importante, no puedo dejar de ir

- es que... - decía mientras el doctor lo arropaba - es que...

- esta noche va hacer mucho frío, abrígate bien Dei-chan!!

- uhn!! - se dio por vencido, pero realmente esa noche tenía mido quedarse solo

- ya me voy - el mayor también sentía una extraña sensación diferente a las demás esa noche - te cuidas, esta bien Dei-chan?!

- s...si - dijo con poca energía el gringo, esa noche se veía mas débil que las demás noches

- a...adiós - y lo abrazó delicadamente, de nuevo el gringo se sonrojó rápidamente, esa noche sentía que tenía que abrasarlo - te amo

- yo...yo también Tobi-sensei - contestó el gringo rápidamente

Y al mismo tiempo el mayor hizo juntar sus labios con el menor, no podía seguir reteniendo sus sentimientos hacia su paciente, aunque sabia que estaba mal, se dejó llevar por el momento; el gringo le devolvió el beso de una manera tierna. El mayor se alejó un poco, ese momento había sido uno de los mejores que habían pasado juntos.

- adiós... - y le dedicó una sonrisa, quizá la última de todas y cerró la puerta tras de él, pero se quedó un buen momento atrás de ella pensando en lo que le podía pasar si lo dejaba solo, después de un rato lo dejó y se fue preocupado

- ... - Deidara miró por donde se había ido

Se volteó para mirar el árbol de flor de cerezo que estaba al otro lado de su ventana, solo quedaba una hoja por caerse, se quedó mirándola por un buen rato y de pronto le dio sueño, un sueño distinto a los demás sin preocupación y como si todo lo malo se alejara de él, y de pronto ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos mas tiempo y se dejó llevar por el inalcanzable sueño y cerró los ojos por última vez dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, en ese mismo instante la ultima flor del árbol de cerezo cayó y el árbol se quedó desnudo sin vida, igual que la vida de Deidara.

- Tobi-sensei...

--

La conferencia había terminado y todos los doctores se pararon de sus asientos para salir del auditorio, en la parte del escenario, Tobi se encontraba recogiendo sus papeles con los que había expuesto sus avances. Un doctor pelirrojo se le acercó y Tobi lo reconoció rápidamente

- Creo que no ha podido avanzar mucho en tu investigación Tobi-sensei? - dijo con un tono burlón y serio a la vez

- hago lo que puedo - siguió concentrado en lo suyo

- y como va con el paciente "especial"? escuche que había alcanzado la etapa final

- los rumores son ciertos - no había dejado de pensar en su paciente "especial" en toda la noche, tenia un mal presentimiento - esta cada vez peor

- bien...se supone que usted vino para explicarnos el porque de su enfermedad y de paso poder encontrar algún buen tratamiento para atrasarla - dijo mirándolo fijamente - pero lo que us...

- HE ESTADO HACIENDO TODO LO QUE HE PODIDO!! - dijo gritando por todo el auditorio, todas las personas voltearon rápidamente para ver de donde provenía los gritos, el azabache se encontraba realmente alterado y a la vez un poco culpable de haber dejado a Deidara solo cuando este le suplico que no lo haga - y si...y si...no...todavía faltaba un poco mas... - pensaba para sí sin prestar atención a su colega que le comenzaba a reprochar, y salió disparado hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Deidara

Una vez que hubo llegado al hospital corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba su paciente, se paró frente a la puerta, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y le vino un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se encontró con algo inesperado

- Deidara...

No había nadie en esa fría habitación, se desesperó, y casi podía haber perdido la cordura. Una enfermera pelirrosa paso por el pasillo y Tobi se paro frente a ella

- donde esta...?

- disculpe sensei? - dijo ella extrañada - a quien se refiere?

- Al paciente de esta habitación!!...donde esta? - su voz flaqueaba cada vez mas

- ah... - Sakura revisó los papeles que tenía en su mano - acaban de llevárselo hace poco sensei...

- que? - sentía morirse - po...porque?

- sensei...usted sabia perfectamente que el paciente estaba en las últimas, dudo que salga de esta...mmm... - decía resignada mientras seguía leyendo los papeles - al parecer entró en coma, esta en cuidados intensivos...eh?

El azabache salió corriendo hacia la sala nombrada, se sentía culpable, no le hizo caso cuando le rogó que se quedara, sentía morirse. Llegó a la sala de cuidados intensivos y abrió rápidamente la puerta, ahí se encontraban varios doctores alrededor de un camilla tratando de resucitar al paciente...ese paciente era "su" paciente...era Deidara

- no...NO... - el azabache se estaba desesperando

- 1, 2, 3...vamos!!... - decía uno de ellos tratando de recuperarlo, pero parecía que el gringo no saldría de ese estado

pi pi pi pi pi...pii piii piii

- sensei creo que lo estamos perdiendo - dijo uno de ellos

- así parece...pero tenemos que tener fé - dijo el primero

- 1, 2, 3. . .

- no responde

piiii...piiiiii...piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- lo perdimos sensei - dijo otro quitándose la mascara protectora

- era su hora...

- NO... - corrió donde el gringo que yacía sin vida

- Tobi-sensei, no pudimos hacer mas

- Deidara... - sentía que su corazón era estrujado fuertemente

Los doctores se retiraron de la sala y lo dejaron a él solo...con el que era "su paciente especial", "su amigo" y mucho mas que eso, la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo y no pudo hacer nada para impedir su muerte, nisiquiera pudo estar en sus últimos momentos, se sentía tan culpable, se sentía morir, pero...ya no podía hacer nada mas que llorarlo, porque una vez que algo sucede las cosas no se pueden volver atrás

- ... - se arrodillo ante el y lloraba en silencio - Deidara...te amo...

.:Fin:.

·················································································································································································

Holas!...espero ke les haya gustado este one-shot ke hice...el primero mas ke naa jejejeje

creo ke lo hice un tanto dramatico pero es ke ese tipo de finales me encantan O y pxxx solo keria pedirles un favorsote...dejenme reviews okis...se los voi a agradecer muxo n0n

Baii


End file.
